Our objective is to move our results out of the University laboratory and into the public and private sectors located in the desert Southwest United States and Northwest Mexico. We want to be a research and information resource and information resource in this environmentally sensitive area but we have found a general lack of knowledge of toxicology, risk assessment and remediation. This same knowledge gap has been addressed by the Southwest Environmental Health Science Center (SWEHSC) but we have focused our attention on Mexico and Spanish- speaking populations. We propose to collaborate with each other to take advantage of our respective strengths. Our Specific Aims are: Specific Aim 1. Write and translate undergraduate level instructional materials on basic environmental toxicology, risk assessment, and remediation on the Internet in Spanish. Specific Aim 2. Write a workbook on environmental toxicology, risk assessment, and remediation suitable for professional engineers, public health workers and governmental officials in Spanish. Specific Aim 3. Co-sponsor binational scientific meetings with Mexican Toxicologists. Specific Aim 4. Establish a combined instruction and research program in Toxicology and Environmental Engineering for Mexican university faculty who teach in the Environmental Sciences. This 1-2 week program will be located in Tucson and will collaborate with the program established for the grades 7-12 schoolteachers by the (SWEHSC). Specific Aim 5. Meet regularly with our Government/Industry Advisory Board members.